Pups Save
by GBarbs
Summary: In each chapter, the PAW Patrol pups will have to save someone, whether it be one of their own or a friend. Starting with Ryder, then working up to each of the PAW Patrol pups, followed by other iconic characters. Who will be the most in danger and who will perform the greatest rescue.
1. Ryder Again

**Pups save Ryder… Again**

It was a beautiful morning in Adventure Bay. All was calm for once, so the PAW Patrol pups were spending the day at the beach.

"Catch Marshall" cried Chase as he threw the Frisbee.

"Here's another bucket of sand" Rubble said to Rocky as they built up a sandcastle.

"Gotta Skye" giggled Zuma as they splashed in the water.

The pups were enjoying themselves. It was nice to take a break. Meanwhile, up in the mountains, Ryder was testing out some new improvements to his ATV. This time, he had converted it into an off road quad bike for extra hard mountain rescues.

"Wooooh, all right" he cried, having a blast on his new ride.

As he raced across the fields, a low rumbling sound was awakening. It was coming from deep underground. The rumble got louder, and louder. However, Ryder didn't notice it since he was going so fast. Then the ground got shakier, and shakier. That's when Ryder did notice. Realising what was about to happen, he tried to run, but it was too late, CRASH! Ryder had fallen fifty feet down an old mineshaft. It was dark, damp and Ryder was out cold.

Meanwhile, not that far away, Jake and Everest were watching wildlife in the forest. Since the slopes were closed for the summer, they had a lot of free time. They were watching a family of foxes, when they heard the crash.

"What the fur was that?" asked Everest.

"I don't know" replied Jake. "But, I think it came from over there. Let's go check it out".

With that, Jake and Everest followed to where the sound came from. Soon they reached the sight, but all they saw was the mineshaft entrance.

"Stay back, Everest" said Jake cautiously. "We don't wanna fall in".

"Hey" cried Everest. "Isn't that Ryder's ATV?" she asked, spotting it from afar.

"It is" replied Jake.

Then they both said in unison, "But where's Ryder?".

They heard a faint groaning noise coming from deep inside the hole. Then it suddenly daunted on them. Ryder was in the mineshaft, and that if they didn't get him out soon, he could be buried. Without delay, Everest used her pup tag to call Chase, as he was second in command.

"Hello Chase here" he said perkily.

"Chase, its Jake and Everest." she said in a sad tone. "Listen, there's a big emergency. Ryder has fallen down an old mineshaft. We need you and the PAW Patrol to get here as fast as you can."

Upset at the fact his beloved owner was in terrible danger, Chase summoned all of the pups back to the lookout to gear up. He then took Ryder's place in front of the screen to hand out the orders.

"Ok pups" he said sternly. "Ryder has fallen down an old mineshaft, we have to get him out before it crumbles any further. Rubble and Rocky, I need you to make the opening wide enough for me to get down there".

"Rubble on the double!" said Rubble.

"Green means go!" said Rocky.

Next, Chase moved onto himself and Skye "We'll use my winch to pull Ryder up, but before I can do that, Skye, I need your copter and harness so I can get down there".

"Let's take to the sky!" she cried.

Next was Zuma, "Zuma, I need you to throw my winch down to me, so I can attach it to Ryder."

"Let's dive in!" he said.

Finally, Chase moved onto Marshall, "And Marshall, I need you and your EMT gear standing by for when we get Ryder out, he's likely to be hurt after a deep fall like that".

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" he shouted.

Knowing they had no time to lose, the pups cried "PAW Patrol, is on a roll!" and deployed their vehicles. They rushed through Adventure Bay before heading up into the mountains where Jake and a geared up Everest were waiting. Immediately, the pups got to work. Rubble carefully digged some dirt around the opening whilst Rocky used some wooden planks to secure the opening.

"Here Chase" cried Skye as she lowered the harness from her copter.

Chase clipped the harness onto himself, followed by barking out his winch ready for Zuma to throw it down. He then barked out his flashlight and night vision googles so he could see into the mineshaft. With everyone ready, Chase gave the order.

"Ok Skye, lower me in".

As Skye lowered Chase into the hole, everyone was biting their lips in fear, just hoping that Ryder was ok. Before long, Chase had reached the bottom of the mineshaft and had found Ryder from his body heat.

"Ryder, wake up!" Chase cried, but there was no response. Chase knew he needed to get Ryder up to Marshall up ASAP.

"Ok Zuma, send down my winch" Chase said over his pup tag.

Quickly, Zuma pulled Chase's winch out from his truck and sent it down the mineshaft. Soon enough, Chase could see the hook and attached it to Ryder. However, the rumbling was starting up again, the pups had to move quickly.

"Pull him up" Chase shouted. "Hurry".

Soon the winch motor started and Ryder was on his way up, with Chase following close behind in Skye's harness. Ryder was just starting to regain consciousness.

"Hang on, Ryder" said Chase. "We'll be out in no time".

Just as they reached the opening, Everest grabbed Chase's winch line and pulled on it to get Ryder out of harm's way whilst Skye airlifted Chase out of the way and back down to the ground. Soon, Ryder was safe. The pups were so happy that he was alive, and appeared to be in one piece.

"Let me check you over Ryder" said Marshall, barking out his X-ray screen. Scanning Ryder's body, the pups and Jake waited anxiously. Thankfully, he had no major injuries, just a sprained ankle and a badly bruised arm.

"I'll wrap them up" said Marshall, barking out some bandages and a crutch. Before long, Ryder was as good as new.

"Thank you pups, you saved my life" he said feeling so relived. "I am so proud of you".

"It's Chase you should be proud of" said Rocky.

"Yeah" replied Rubble. "He was a great leader".

"And, he was totally brave to go down there and get you out" said Zuma.

All these comments were making Chase blush with embarrassment. He would do anything for Ryder.

"Thank you Chase, you're such a good pup" said Ryder, pulling him in for a big hug.

"It was nothing" Chase replied, embracing a big hug with the other pups joining them.

Then, all the pups said in unison, "Just remember, if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help".

That evening, Ryder and the pups were back home at the Lookout watching Apollo the Super Pup.

"Time for bed, pups" said Ryder.

"Can't we sleep with you tonight?" asked Skye.

"Just so we know you're ok" added Marshall.

"Ok" replied Ryder. "We can have a camp out here in the lounge area". With that idea, the pups grabbed their blankets and made themselves comfortable on the pillows.

"Good night pups" yawned Ryder.

"Good night Ryder" the pups yawned back, as they all slid into dreamland.

 **Authors Note: Hi all. Hope you like this short story. Next up will be Chase, here's a sneak peek: When Chase finds out he needs his appendix removed, the PAW Patrol must help him overcome his fear of needles. Will he have the lifesaving operation?**


	2. Chase

**Pups Save Chase**

Another day was beginning in Adventure Bay, everyone was going about their everyday business. Up at the Lookout, Ryder and the PAW Patrol pups were getting ready for another day. Waking up to a blustery autumn day, the pups decided to go and play in all the fallen leaves.

"C'mon Marshall, let's play!" cried Rubble from across the field.

"Coming" Marshall cried back, only for him to trip, crash into Rubble and both of them to end up in a pile of leaves.

"Sorry" said Marshall, but both of them laughed it off and were soon having a blast with the rest of the PAW Patrol pups, except one.

"Hey Chase, what's wrong? Don't you wanna play with the others?" asked Ryder worryingly.

Chase had been sitting in his pup house alone for the past couple of days now. Plus, everyone had noticed that had hadn't been eating. They were worried.

"Sorry Ryder" replied Chase. "I don't feel so well".

Putting his hand on Chase's head to pet him, Ryder immediately pulled it away, for Chase was burning up like a fire in the forest.

"Maybe you're just getting a puppy cold?" said Ryder. "Let's see what Marshall has to say".

Very soon, Marshall came rushing over with his EMT gear. He did all the necessary health examinations, but found nothing to suggest Chase had a puppy cold. Suddenly, Chase started to scream in pain, causing the attention of all of the pups.

"Chase, what's wrong?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know!" cried Chase in agony. "My stomach really hurts".

"Ok, something is seriously wrong" said Ryder in a serious tone. "I'm taking Chase to the vet".

With that, Ryder climbed aboard his ATV with Chase on his lap and headed to the Adventure Bay Veterinary Clinic, with the rest of the pups close behind. When they arrived, Chase was checked into the emergency department where a vet took him into a room to be assessed. Ryder and the pups waited for ages, until the vet invited them into the room. There, Chase was lying on the table with a screen monitoring his vitals.

"Look at this" she said, pointing to another screen where she was doing an ultrasound on Chase's stomach. The pups were looking, but had no idea what they were looking at. This was advanced stuff, even beyond Marshall's medical knowledge.

"Is that inside Chase's body?" asked Zuma.

"Yes" the vet replied. "We're looking at his large intestine".

Moving the scanner around, the vet finally found what she was looking for.

"Aa-hh" she said. "Look, see there. Chase's appendix is swollen, and looks like it could burst any minute".

"Oh no!" exclaimed Marshall.

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Skye.

"Of course" replied the vet. "But, we'll have to perform surgery as soon as possible to remove it".

"What!" cried Chase. "Wait, does this mean you'll have to put me to sleep?"

"Absolutely" the vet said in a calm voice. "But don't worry, I'll inject you with a general anaesthetic." "You won't feel a thing."

As soon as he heard the word 'inject', Chase knew that this meant needles were gonna be involved. No one else knew, but Chase was absolutely terrified of needles, even more than the dentist. He never told anyone because he didn't want to seem like a scaredy pup. Now, he was going to be having a giant needle put in him as well as being cut open.

Completely freaked out, Chase decided to make a run for it. Pulling out all the wires, he bolted for the door.

"Chase, come back!" shouted Ryder.

The pups chased after him, but he was already out of sight, he was the fastest pup, even without his police truck.

"Where could he have gone?" wondered Rocky.

"Any why did he just run off like that?" asked Zuma.

"I don't know" said Ryder. "But I do know is that we have to find him, he needs that operation".

Quickly, the pups raced to their vehicles and began to spread out through Adventure Bay. Skye searched from the air, Zuma searched along the coast, Rubble looked up at Jake's Mountain, Rocky looked at Farmer Yumi's, Marshall looked around the Lookout whilst Ryder searched the streets.

"Skye, do you see him from up there?" asked Ryder through his Pup Pad.

"Nothing, where could he be?" worried Skye.

All the pups thought. Chase couldn't have gone far when he was in so much pain. However, if he was that desperate to leave, he may have done more damage. They had to find him.

Meanwhile, Chase had run all the way to the forest. His stomach pain was getting worse, but he was trying to ignore it. He knew that he would've been found too easily at the Lookout, so instead, decided to pay Little Hootie and his Mama a visit.

"Hi Little Hootie, nice to see you again" said Chase, trying to fake a smile through the pain.

Whilst Little Hootie was happy to see his friend, he knew something was wrong. But, he just hooted.

"I've gotta have an operation Little Hootie, but the big needle really scares me, what do I do?" Chase said.

Just then Ryder pulled up, after remembering the forest was one of Chase's favourite places.

"Chase, what are doing?" Ryder asked. "You need to have that operation".

Chase was embarrassed, but knew he had to tell the truth, "I'm sorry Ryder, it's just, well, I'm scared of needles". "They're so sharp and pointy and they hurt".

"Oh Chase" soothed Ryder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed" sighed Chase. "Police pups aren't supposed to be scared of anything".

Ryder knew this was wrong, "It's ok Chase, everyone's afraid of something". "But you know what the best way to get over a fear is?"

"What?" Chase asked.

"To confront it and show it you're the boss, not the other way round" Ryder replied.

Hearing those words, Chase realised how silly he had been. He now felt ready to face his fear.

"Let's go Ryder" said Chase, ready to have his operation and show that needle he wasn't afraid.

Quickly, Ryder brought Chase back to the veterinary clinic where the vets started prepping him for the operation. The rest of the pups followed, relieved Chase had been found and that he was going to be ok. It soon came time to put Chase to sleep, that's where the big needle came in. But Chase was determined to prove he wasn't scared.

"You don't scare me needle" he said boldly. "Do it". And with that, the vet injected the anaesthetic and Chase was out like a light.

An hour later, the vet came out of the operating room.

"He did great" the vet said happily. "The appendix has been fully removed and we've given him some antibiotics to stop any infections".

"Can we see him?" asked Rubble, followed by a nod from the vet.

Inside the operating room, Chase was just starting to come round from the anaesthetic. Feeling quite groggy, he could still the voices of his friends around him.

"Well done Chase" said Skye. "You were so brave".

"Just remember" started Ryder. "Whenever you need some bravery, just yelp for help".

After that, with a little rest, Chase was back to his old playful self and off on rescues with his team.

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, hope you liked this Chased based short story in my collection. Up next will be Marshall, here's a sneak peek: When trying to rescue Alex from a burning building, Marshall's becomes trapped himself. Will he make it out or will this fire pup go up in flames?**


	3. Marshall

**Pups Save Marshall**

It was another day in Adventure Bay, except it wasn't quiet. A fire was roaring through Mr Porter's restaurant after a pizza had been cooking for way too long. Everyone was safely out of the building, except for Alex. The fire had spread all through the ground floor, and he was trapped upstairs in his bedroom.

"Alex!" shouted Mr Porter, hoping his grandson was ok.

Mayor Goodway was also at the scene with her purse chicken, Chickaletta. Knowing this was a major emergency, she called the experts.

"Time to call the PAW Patrol!" she cried.

Up at the Lookout, Ryder and the pups were busy washing their vehicles. Then, Ryder's Pup Pad rang.

"Hi Mayor Goodway, what's up?" Ryder asked.

"Mr Porter's restaurant is on fire, and Alex is trapped on the top floor!" she exclaimed. "We need your help, now!"

Shocked at the nature of the situation, Ryder immediately sprang into action by summoning the pups. As they headed into the elevator, Marshall made his expected wipe-out. This time, he slipped after stepping in a bucket of soapy water and ended up soaking himself and the rest of the PAW Patrol pups in bubbles.

"Well, at least we're squeaky clean" said Marshall.

"Hahaha" the pups laughed as they headed up in the elevator to gear up and reach the control room.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" said Chase proudly.

"Pups, we have a very big emergency" said Ryder seriously. "Mr Porter's restaurant is on fire, and Alex is trapped inside!"

All the pups gasped. Alex was a close friend and their biggest fan, and now he was in terrible danger.

"We've gotta work quick on this one" said Ryder. "So for this mission, Marshall." "You're my ace fire pup, I need your water cannons to put out the fire and your ladder and to reach the top window so we can get to Alex."

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue" Marshall replied, super excited that he was gonna be the most important pup on this mission.

"I'll also need, Chase" said Ryder, moving his Pup Pad screen. "We'll set up your net under the window in case Alex has to jump."

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"The rest of you pups, I need you to come help keep everyone back, plus, I may still need you, so be ready" Ryder said to Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye.

"We're on it Ryder" said Skye.

"All right, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" shouted Ryder as he headed down the pole whilst the pups headed to the slide. Soon, they were all well on their way to Mr Porter's. When they arrived at the scene, the flames were getting stronger and everyone was struggling to breathe with so much smoke around.

"Please stand back!" shouted Rocky and Zuma.

"It's for your own safety!" cried Rubble.

"Rescue is in progress!" exclaimed Skye.

Meanwhile, Chase had barked out his net cannon and had set it right under Alex's bedroom window. Meanwhile, Ryder was using the hose on Marshall's fire truck to tackle the blaze downstairs. As for Marshall, he had raised his ladder up to Alex's bedroom. With filled water cannons and an oxygen mask, everyone watched in horror as he climbed into the building.

"Alex!" Marshall cried. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" came a faint reply.

Searching through the smoke, Marshall found Alex taking cover under his bed to avoid breathing in any smoke.

"It's ok Alex" said Marshall. "I'm here to get you out".

After coaxing Alex out from under the bed, they crawled across the floor to avoid the smoke and Marshall pointed to the window.

"Head down my ladder Alex" said Marshall, sounding brave.

"Ok" Alex said, sounding scared. As Alex started to get into position to climb down, there was a loud crash. The fire had spread to the roof and a support beam had fallen, right on top of Marshall!

"Marshall!" screamed Alex, causing him to lose his balance on the ladder, thankfully, he landed on Chase's net.

"Ryder, Ryder!" cried Alex. "Marshall is stuck under a roof beam, and it knocked off his oxygen mask!"

Everyone gasped. A valiant hero was now the one trapped and the building looked like it was going to come down any minute. Quickly, Ryder thought of a plan.

"Rubble" he said turning to the English Bulldog. "I need you to get up there and use your laser cutter to cut the beam and get it off Marshall, now!"

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble stated. Soon, he was fitted was an oxygen mask and on his way up the ladder and into the building.

"I sure hope Marshall's ok" whimpered Chase, praying to god his best friend wasn't hurt.

Quickly, Rubble found Marshall. Thankfully the beam hadn't hit his head, but he was struggling to breathe without his oxygen mask.

"Hang on Marshall" said Rubble, before barking out his laser cutter. He carefully cut the two long ends off so that it was light enough for him to push off Marshall's back. Barely able to stand from so much smoke inhalation, Rubble had to pick Marshall up and carry him to the window ledge.

Suddenly, the whole building began to shake, Rubble knew it was about to come down.

"Hurry Rubble!" shouted Ryder.

Having no choice, Rubble made a mighty Apollo Super Pup jump from the window with Marshall and they landed in Chase's net, just as the building collapsed. Quickly, Ryder pulled out an oxygen tank from Marshall's fire truck and placed it over Marshall's face as he was nearly unconscious.

"Is he ok?" asked Chase.

Catching his breath, Marshall was able to stand and seemed to be ok. Everyone was very relieved.

"Nice save Rubble dude!" cheered Zuma.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me Rubble" said Marshall.

"Ah it was nothing" replied Rubble. "Just saving the day, the PAW Patrol way!"

"And thank you for saving me Marshall" came a voice. It was Alex.

"Your welcome Alex" replied Marshall. "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

Once the fire was out and it was safe, Rubble and Rocky got to work with the repairs. In the meantime, Mr Porter and Alex crashed at the Lookout. Whilst Mr Porter was still able to make his grocery deliveries, Alex was having fun watching the PAW Patrol pups train, play and save the day.

"You pups are amazing" he said happily.

Very soon, Mr Porter's restaurant was rebuilt and open once again. Rubble and Rocky had made sure the kitchen was a lot safer for the future and had even put the PAW Patrol shield in Alex's new bedroom. Everyone came for the grand reopening and to celebrate it, Mr Porter had made free cupcakes for all, the pups in particular.

As Ryder watched the pups dig in, all he could say was "What a bunch of good pups."

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, hope you liked Marshall's story. Next up is Skye, here's a sneak peek: When Skye's copter malfunctions in mid-air; she can't escape because her seat belt's jammed. Now, it's a race against time to get her safely back to the ground before her copter explodes and crashes. Will this flying pup flip her last flip?**


	4. Skye Again

**Pups Save Skye... Again**

It was another sunny day in Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol boys were having fun playing tag at the playground.

"Can't catch me pups" shouted Rocky from a distance.

"Oh yes we will" laughed Rubble.

Meanwhile, Skye was getting ready to leave in her copter. Her favourite stunt pilot, Ace Sorenson, was coming to town to perform her latest air show, and Skye was going to be her partner!

"Time to take to the sky!" she yelped, before hopping into her copter and taking off to meet Ace.

Pretty soon, Ace and Skye were having a blast practicing their stunt routine over the forest.

"Nice loop-de-loop Skye" cried Ace from her plane.

"Awesome wing walking Ace, this show is gonna be the best" Skye called back.

Both girls were having fun, when there was a sudden coughing sound, then, smoke filled the sky.

"Ace!" exclaimed Skye. "I think something is wrong with my copter, I can't control it!"

Worried for her puppy friend, Ace flew in closer to take a look, "I think your engine has over heated, and it could explode, you'd better get out of there quickly before it crashes."

With that information, Skye tried to jump out of her copter, but she couldn't.

"My seat belt is stuck!" she panicked. "I can't get out!"

Knowing this was a dangerous situation, Ace called Ryder. At the playground, the boys were completely oblivious to the terrible danger their favourite girl was in. Soon Ryder's Pup Pad rang.

"Hey Ace, how's the rehearsal?" he asked.

"Ryder, big problem." Ace stated. "Skye's copter has overheated and she's lost control of it." "She can't get out because her seat belt's stuck." "We have to get her down to the ground safely before that copter crashes."

Acting fast, Ryder replied "We're on our way." Then, he summoned Robo Dog to bring the Air Patroller along with the rest of the PAW Patrol.

"PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!" he cried.

"Ryder needs us!" the boy pups said in unison.

Once the Air Patroller had landed in a nearby field, the pups headed in through the back door, Marshall made his usual wipe out.

"Guess I'm it" he said, with all the pups laughing.

Once geared in their flight suits, the boys took their places in the control room.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir, minus Skye" said Chase.

"Skye is the one we need to rescue pups" said Ryder sternly. "Her copter has overheated and may explode." "Skye tried to escape, but her seat belt is stuck."

Shocked, the pups began to panic.

"Oh no" exclaimed Chase. "I gotta save saver her, I mean, we've gotta save her."

This made the other pups laugh, for it was so obvious Chase had the biggest crush on Skye is the world. Whilst they thought it was funny, it was also sweet, young puppy love.

Not wasting any time, Ryder quickly dished out the orders as quick as he dishes out the pups dinner.

"Rocky, I need you and tools to get Skye free" he said.

"Green means go!" Rocky barked.

Chase was mumbling to himself "Pick me, pick me". He was desperate to help his Cockapoo love.

"I'll also need... Marshall" Ryder continued. "I need you to use your water cannons to soak Skye's copter in case it catches fire."

"I'm fired up" replied Marshall.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll" shouted Ryder as Rocky and Marshall deployed with their flight packs. Disappointed he didn't get chosen, Chase knew Skye would be in good hands.

Soon the Air Patroller arrived at the scene and the pups got to work. First, Rocky hovered in towards Skye whilst Marshall stayed behind the copter ready in case it caught fire.

"Hang on Skye" said Rocky calmingly. "I'll get you out."

Barking out his scissors, Rocky tried to reach Skye's seat belt, but the copter was so out of control, it wouldn't stay still long enough for Rocky to get close. Worried, Ryder sent out the rest of the pups to hold the copter steady so Rocky could get close enough.

"Don't worry Skye, we're on it" said Chase, happy he was now helping with the rescue.

Once the copter was steady, Rocky made his move. With a quick cut, the seat belt was undone and Skye was free.

"Yay" she yelped.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the copters engine, sparks flew and flames arose. Marshall did his best to put out the flames, but they were just too big.

"She's gonna blow!" cried Ace.

The copter was so unstable, it knocked Skye around, causing her to fall out of it. Without her wings in her pup pack, she found herself falling to the ground.

"Help!" she screamed from the top of her puppy lungs.

Acting fast, one pup made a quick dive for Skye. It was Chase!

"Hold on Skye!" he cried. "I'm coming!"

Ryder, Ace and the pups watched in horror.

"He's never gonna make it!" said Rubble.

As they watched, Chase made his dive, then flipped through the air, under Skye, and caught her on his back, just in time!

"Gotcha" he exclaimed.

Feeling relived that Skye was ok, Chase headed down to the ground with her and everyone came to join them after safely putting the copter out of the way.

"Skye, are you ok?" Chase asked worryingly.

"I am, thanks to you Chase." she replied. "You saved my life." She was so grateful, she came over and gave him a kiss! Shell-shocked that the pup he loves just kissed him, Chase fainted.

"That, was the bravest thing, I've ever seen" said Ace.

"Yeah, great save Chase" said Ryder, followed by him scratching Chase behind the ear.

All was good, well, except for Skye's copter. The engine was completely burnt out and the paint was as black as night.

"There's no way I'll be able to fly with you tomorrow Ace" Skye said sadly.

"Yes you will" replied Ace. "If we all work together, I'm sure we'll get it fixed in time."

With all the pups help, Skye's copter was as good as new. The next day was the big air show. Everyone from Adventure Bay came to watch their favourite pilots rule the sky.

"Go Skye" called Zuma.

"Go Ace" called Ryder.

Doing flips and wing walking, the air show was a great success. At the end, everyone headed back to the Lookout for a good night's sleep.

"Goodnight Chase" Skye said sweetly.

"Goodnight Skye" he said back, blushing as red as Marshall's fire truck before snoozing off to sleep.

 **Authors Note: Hope you guys liked Skye's story. Next comes Rocky, here's a sneak peek: Whilst helping Mayor Goodway clean up the town, Rocky accidently falls into a recycle bin and finds himself buried in waste dump. Will the PAW Patrol dig him out before it's too late?**


	5. Rocky

**Pups Save Rocky**

One day in Adventure Bay, everyone was busy cleaning. The town was in the grand final for being the most environmentally friendly along with their arch enemy, Foggy Bottom. The pups were busy cleaning up the Lookout before the judge arrived that afternoon.

"C'mon Rubble" said Chase. "You gotta clean out all those doggy biscuits."

"Don't worry, I'll fix that" replied Rubble, quickly eating all the treats he had stashed in his pup house.

"I'll put the toys away" said Skye and Zuma.

"I'll fill in the dig holes" said Marshall excitedly.

Meanwhile, Ryder was busy tidying up his workshop and the control room. In town square was Rocky, since he was the top recycling pup, Mayor Goodway had asked for his special help in sorting through the recycling. As Rocky was working, Mayor Goodway watched on, very impressed.

"Why thank you Rocky" she said. "You're such a good pup."

"Your welcome" Rocky replied with a smile.

What neither of them noticed was the Mayor of Foggy Bottom, Mayor Humdinger, and his sneaky Kitastrophe Crew lurking around in the bushes. They were hatching one of their sinister schemes.

"Kittens, we have to get rid of that pesky PAW Patrol pup if we're gonna win" he sniggered.

All of his kittens sniggered in response.

Pretty soon the rubbish truck was on its way through Adventure Bay to pick up the unrecyclables and take them to a landfill site far far away. That's when a devious idea flew into Mayor Humdinger's head.

"You know what to do, Kitastrophe Crew" he winked to his kittens before carrying out their devious plan to get rid of Rocky.

As the rubbish truck drew closer, Rocky moved the bins to the edge of the road. He then noticed something sticking out the top of a lid.

"I'll soon fix that" he said cheerfully.

Climbing on top of the brick wall, he barked out his claw arm to open them lid. That's when the kittens made their move. Sneaking up behind him, the kittens pushed Rocky into the bin and clipped the lid shut!

Surprised, Rocky tried to call for help, but the bin was sound proof. All he could see was pitch blackness. But he could feel the bin being moved around. Suddenly, he saw light as the bin opened. Rocky thought this was a good thing, but was then greeted by a hard thud and a foul smell. He had been taken all the way to a landfill site where he was up to his pup tag in rubbish.

"I have to dig my way out" he thought to himself.

Rocky tried to move the rubbish out of his way, but he couldn't move, for when he fell, one of his back paws had become caught in an old soda can ring.

"What am I gonna do?" he said to himself. Being far away from Adventure Bay and his pup tag buried too deep to make a call, Rocky thought this was the end.

Meanwhile, back in Adventure Bay, Mayor Goodway had finished her cleaning duties and was looking for Rocky.

"Rocky? Rocky? Where are you?" called Mayor Goodway. By the time she realised Rocky was missing, he was long gone out of Adventure Bay. Worried, she decided to call Ryder.

Back at the Lookout, Ryder and the pups were finishing off tidying up when Ryder's Pup Pad rang.

"Hi Mayor Goodway, what's up?" he asked.

"Hi Ryder" she replied. "Is Rocky with you?"

"No, I thought he was with you. Why?" said a confused Ryder.

"He seems to have disappeared" Mayor Goodway said worryingly.

"Not to worry" said Ryder. "I'll check his pup tag signal."

But when Ryder went to check it, he was surprised, but at the same time worried when nothing came up. Knowing they had to find him, Ryder summoned the other pups.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" he said.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups said in unison.

As they all headed to the elevator, Marshall tripped on a squeaky toy that someone had forgotten to put away, flipped, flopped, before finally landing on the others in one big puppy pile, with a loud squeak.

"Surprised you didn't hear me coming" he said, making the other pups laugh.

Once geared up, with Chase in his Spy gear and Marshall in his EMT gear, the pups took their places in the control room.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" stated Chase.

"Thanks for racing up pups, we've got a mystery to solve" said Ryder. "Rocky has disappeared, and his pup tag is out of range."

"What do you think happened Ryder?" asked Zuma.

"I don't know, but we'll him" Ryder replied before handing out the orders. "Chase, I need your nose and your spy drone to track down Rocky."

"Spy Chase is on the case" said Chase.

Next, Ryder chose Skye "Skye, I need you to use your copter to search for Rocky from the air."

"Ruff Ruff, let's take to the sky" Skye barked.

"As for the rest of you..." Ryder said, "...standby, I might still need you." "PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Once Ryder, Chase and Skye had their vehicles, they headed for city hall. Once there, Chase managed to pick up Rocky's scent, since it wasn't hard due to his dislike of baths.

"He went this way!" Chase called, followed by a very loud sneeze. This created suspicion since only kittens made Chase sneeze that loud.

Pretty soon, they had arrived at the landfill site, but they were confused.

"Why would Rocky be here?" wondered Skye as she scouted the area whilst Chase sent his drone up to look amongst the rubbish. Suddenly, they both saw something grey moving in the rubbish. It was Rocky!

"Ryder, we found him!" exclaimed Skye.

"But it looks like he's stuck" said Chase.

"No problem" replied Ryder, before calling back to the Lookout to get more help. "Rubble, we've found Rocky, we need you and your shovel to dig him out."

"Rubble on the double" Rubble replied eagerly.

"And Marshall." said Ryder. "I need you to give Rocky a check-up once we pull him out."

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue" he said before both pups headed down the slide to the rescue.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the landfill site. Skye lowered her harness for Rubble so he could be lowered next to Rocky to dig him out.

"Don't worry Rocky, we'll get you out" said Rubble as he started to shovel the rubbish out of the way. However, when he tried to pick his friend out, Rubble found himself tugging Rocky instead since his back paw was still stuck. After signalling Skye to send him in lower, Rubble chewed through the plastic ring and managed to free Rocky's paw before lifting him to safety.

"Rocky!" exclaimed Ryder. "You're safe!"

"Thanks for finding me" Rocky said happily. "And for digging me out."

Soon Marshall did a medical exam on Rocky. Apart from a sore back paw and a bed smell, he was ok.

"How did you end up all the way out here?" asked Skye.

"Was it something to do with kittens?" questioned Chase.

"Yes" replied Rocky. "Mayor Humdinger's kittens pushed me into the rubbish bin."

Mad at what Mayor Humdinger had done, Ryder made sure that he and his town were disqualified from the competition, meaning Adventure Bay won first prize.

"Thank you Rocky" said Mayor Goodway. "This wouldn't have been possible without you."

"Your welcome" Rocky smiled, but not for long, for the next place he was pushed into was a bath! The landfill site had made him smellier than usual.

"Wet! Wet! Wet!" he cried.

This just made everyone laugh as the day came to end.

 **Authors Note: Hi all, hope you liked Rocky's story. Sorry it's a bit late, had writers block. Up next will be Rubble. Here's a sneaky look: Whilst helping out on an archaeological dig in the jungle with Carlos and Tracker, Rubble finds himself stuck in a quicksand pit and sinking fast. Will the PAW Patrol rescue him before he is completely submerged?**

 **PS: I've been having some ideas about a PAW Patrol story involving magic, royalty and Barkingburg. When the pups start having nightmares about Barkingburg, they travel to the kingdom to find the princess very sick because the magic of the kingdom is fading away. To save it and her, the pups must find an enchanted collar. According to legend, the collar's magic can only be used by a pup will the heart and skills of a true royal. However, Sweetie plans to find it first so she can rule. Will the PAW Patrol find it in time and save Barkingburg? Please tell me what you think?**


	6. Rubble

**Pups Save Rubble**

It was a warm summer's day, and the PAW Patrol were rolling to the jungle in the PAW Patroller. Carlos and Tracker were working at an archaeological dig to try and find the lost crystal of the monkey tribe, and had asked for the pups and Ryder's help.

"I can't wait to see Carlos and Tracker again" said Rocky excitedly.

"I can't wait to dig!" cried Rubble.

"Ha ha ha ha" the other pups laughed.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the ancient ruins where Carlos and Trackers were already working. With a confirmation bark from Robo Dog, Ryder and the pups exited the PAW Patroller to greet their friends.

"Buenos días Tracker" said Chase.

"Hi Carlos" said Marshall.

"Hola amigos!" replied Tracker.

"Hi pups, Ryder, welcome back" replied Carlos. "And thanks for helping us out."

"No problem" said Ryder.

Soon, everyone was busy helping with the archaeological dig. Chase was using his megaphone and cones to keep things organised, whilst everyone else was digging. Rubble was the most excited because digging was his favourite thing to do, after all, it's what made him a PAW Patrol pup.

After a couple of hours of finding nothing, everyone decided to take a break. Then, the pups heard something. It was monkey giggles coming from the trees.

"Hey, that sounds like Mandy" said Skye.

"Can we go play Ryder? asked Zuma. "Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Of course" replied Ryder. "But don't go too far."

With that, the pups happily raced off into the jungle. They decided to split up in order to cover more ground. Whilst Tracker and the boys searched from the ground, Skye searched from the air. Sure enough, Mandy was found by one of them. Rubble had found her swinging through the trees.

"Hi Mandy!" he called to her.

As Mandy giggled back to him, she began swinging through the trees again. Rubble decided to give chase. Before long, he was far away from the dig site and deep within the jungle. Suddenly, he felt something sticky under his jungle trainers.

"Oh, it's just sand" he said to himself.

Little did Rubble know what he had just walked into. When he tried to move, he found himself unable to move his paws.

"Uh oh!" he cried. "I'm stuck."

Then even more horror was realised. As Rubble was looking up at the trees, he found they were becoming smaller and smaller. But they weren't getting higher, he was getting lower. He had walked right into a quicksand pit, and was sinking fast!

"HELP! HELP!" he howled and whimpered.

Back at the dig site, the other pups had returned from their break and where ready to start digging again.

"Where's Rubble?" asked Ryder.

The pups looked around, but there was no sign of Rubble anywhere. Suddenly, there was a giant burst from the bushes. It was Mandy. For she had seen the trouble Rubble was in and was trying to lead the PAW Patrol to him, but they thought she was just playing. Then, Tracker and his super hearing began to pick something up.

"Silencio por favor" he said. "I hear someone calling for help."

Listening more carefully, Tracker realised it was Rubble and he was in trouble. He also heard the squelching sound of quicksand. Quickly, Ryder summoned the pups to the PAW Patroller.

"PAW Patrol, is the PAW Patroller!" he cried.

"Ryder needs us" they said together.

Whilst heading for the PAW Patroller, Marshall tripped on a branch and as usual, crashed into the others. Once geared up, with Tracker joining them, the pups took their seats.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for hurrying pups, this time, we have to save Rubble. He's stuck in a quicksand pit." instructed Ryder before passing out the orders. He started with Tracker.

"Tracker, I need your ears and cables to track down Rubble quickly" he said.

"I'm all ears." Tracker replied. Next, Ryder moved onto Zuma.

"Zuma, I need your hovercraft and buoy to pull Rubble out."

"Let's dive in" Zuma said back.

"PAW Patrol in on a roll" shouted Ryder as he headed off to collect his ATV. Whilst Zuma got his hovercraft, Tracker went straight into the trees with his cables. It wasn't hard to follow Rubble's sound, since he was screaming very loudly. Pretty soon, they found him, up to his tummy in quicksand.

"Stay still Rubble" called Tracker. "Moving will just make you sink faster."

With that advice, Rubble stopped moving and he was sinking a lot more slowly. This meant Zuma could reach him with his buoy. Once Rubble had it under his front legs, Zuma tried to pull him out, but had no luck. Rubble was well and truly stuck, like he was caught on something. Next they tried using Tracker's cables as well as Zuma's Hovercraft, but nothing worked.

"We need another paw" thought Ryder, pulling out his Pup Pad to call Chase.

"Chase, we need your winch to help pull Rubble out." he said

"Don't worry Rubble, Chase on the double" laughed Chase before climbing into his police truck and heading off to the rescue.

By the time he got there, the quicksand was up to Rubbles neck. Quickly, Chase barked out his winch hook and it was secured to Zuma's Buoy. With everyone ready to pull, Ryder gave the order.

"1, 2, 3, pull!" he cried as everyone pulled as hard as they could.

Finally, Rubble could feel himself coming up, but he could feel something else.

"It's working, keep going!" he shouted to his rescuers, who continued to pull.

With one final pull, Rubble came flying out and landed in a sandy heap.

"Oh Rubble, thank goodness you're ok. Sandy, but ok" said Ryder, feeling relived.

"Thanks for getting me out" Rubble said back.

"Just remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Then the others noticed something, what Rubble felt whilst in the sand was the handle on a box that had been on his paw. That's why he was so stuck. Then when he was pulled out, the box came out with him. Before opening it, they brought it back to the other pups.

"I wonder what's inside?" asked Tracker curiously.

Opening it carefully, everyone gasped at the objects beauty. It was a crystal!

"That's not just any crystal" said Carlos. "It's the lost crystal of the monkey tribe!"

Amazed, everyone cheered for Rubble. If he hadn't have got stuck, they never would have found it and they would have been digging forever.

"Nice work Rubble" said Ryder, giving him a belly scratch.

The crystal was brought to the Adventure Bay museum where Mayor Goodway put it on display for everyone to enjoy. The pups smiled as they had photo taken with Rubble being front and centre.

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, hope you liked Rubble's story. The reason I did him before Zuma is because Rubble is member No.6 and Zuma is No. 7, see their vehicles. Therefore, Zuma will be next. Here's a sneak peek: Out in the bay with Captain Turbot doing a sea life count, Zuma gets tangled in some seaweed caught on an anchor. Will the PAW Patrol save him before he runs out of air? SPOILER ALERT: SEA PATROLLER!**


	7. Zuma

**Pups Save Zuma**

The sea sparkled on a glorious morning in Adventure Bay. It was such a nice day, that everyone decided to spend the day at the beach. Everyone was there: Alex, Katie, Mayor Goodway, Farmer Yumi, even the PAW Patrol pups!

"C'mon pups" said Rubble. "Let's play volleyball."

Soon, the pups were enjoying themselves, and everyone else on the beach came to join in with their game.

"Look, it's the PAW Patrol" called a boy. "They're so awesome."

"Let's play" a girl cried.

Meanwhile, out on the bay, Captain Turbot was on his boat known as The Flounder, and Zuma, the water loving PAW Patrol pup, was with him.

"Ok Zuma" said Captain Turbot. "Ready to count some sea life."

"You bet dude" replied Zuma, before barking out his scuba gear.

With a splash, Zuma was soon below the waves. Captain Turbot had given him a special underwater camera that Zuma could use to take pictures of sea creatures. These were then transmitted up to a monitor on board the Flounder where Captain Turbot could tick off the sea life.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Captain Turbot.

After a while, Zuma reached a part of the bay he had never seen before. In front of him was an old pirate ship. Thinking that there might be treasure on board, Zuma went to check it out. He found a tone of old paintings, but nothing valuable.

Up on the surface, Captain Turbot was ticking off his sea life creatures.

"Just Wally and his family to find now" he said.

Back below the surface, Zuma had given up finding treasure. As he swam out, he went passed a rusty old anchor whilst swimming through a forest of seaweed. Suddenly, he couldn't move. The seaweed was so thick that Zuma had got himself caught in it, and was snagged on the anchor. Unable to move, Zuma began to panic, especially when he realised he was low on oxygen!

"Bark, bark" came a voice. It was Wally the walrus, with his wife Walinda and their daughter.

Waving to Wally, Zuma pointed to where he was caught in the seaweed. Realising Zuma was in danger, Wally raced to the surface to get help. Back up top, Captain Turbot was starting to get worried since Zuma hadn't transmitted anything for a while, then Wally appeared.

"Hey Wally, what's up?" he asked.

Whilst barking, Wally tried to impersonate Zuma to tell the Captain that Zuma was in danger.

"Is it Zuma?" Captain Turbot asked. "Is something wrong?"

After a nod from his walrus buddy, Captain Turbot immediately called Ryder. Whilst the pups were all at the beach, Ryder was at the Lookout doing some finishing touches to a big new surprise his was planning for the pups. Then, his Pup Pad rang.

"Hi Captain Turbot, what's up?" he asked.

"It's not what's up, it's what's down" the Captain Turbot cried. "Zuma has been underwater for quite some time, Wally and I think he's in trouble."

"That's not good" said Ryder very upset. "We have to get him up before he runs out of air." "No job is too big, no pup is too small."

At the end of the call, Ryder summoned the pups. But not to the Lookout, the PAW Patroller or even the Air Patroller, but to the beach where they were already.

"Ryder needs us" they said in unison.

Parking themselves on the sand, the pups waited for Ryder. It gave them a chance to shake off all the sand that had covered them after Marshall's usual wipe out. Before long, Ryder arrived.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" stated Chase.

"Thanks for hurrying pups" said Ryder in a hurry. "Captain Turbot and Wally think Zuma is in trouble, he's been down underwater for a long time."

"Oh no" cried Skye. "We have to help him, before he runs out of air."

"But how?" asked Chase. "None of us have scuba gear."

This is where Ryder got excited. He swiped his Pup Pad to Robo Dog.

"Time to bring her in Robo dog" he said.

With a robotic bark, the pups heard an engine sound. They could see the Air Patroller, but it was carrying something. The object was big, red, blue and yellow, and had the number 15 on it. Once above the bay, the object was lowered into the water.

As the pups gasped, Ryder proudly introduced the vehicle.

"Presenting, the Sea Patroller!" he said.

Amazed, the pups quickly climbed aboard and geared up in their own brand new scuba gear. Each suit was decked out in the pup's signature colours along with scuba helmets. There was also a carousel like the one in the PAW Patroller containing new land-to-sea vehicles for each of them. Once ready, Ryder and Pups headed off to meet Captain Turbot.

"Oh Ryder, thank goodness you're here" said the Captain. "Wally will show you where Zuma is."

Before heading down, Ryder gave out the orders to his pups.

"Rubble and Rocky, I need you both to swim down with me. Your tools and vehicles can help if Zuma is stuck" he said.

"Rubble on the double" said Rubble, eager to help his friend.

"Green means go!" Rocky gulped, nervous about going under water, but was still ready.

Quickly, the pups mounted up in their new vehicles with Ryder as they followed Wally.

Meanwhile, Zuma was getting worried. He had only 10% oxygen left and was starting to feel lightheaded. Walinda and her daughter tried to keep him awake, but he was slowly starting to black out. Quickly, Wally brought Ryder, Rubble and Rocky to Zuma. Seeing the problem, Rubble used his underwater digger to move the anchor, whilst Rocky looked for something sharp to cut the seaweed.

"We've gotta hurry pups" yelled Ryder. "Zuma's running out of air."

"On it Ryder!" Rubble and Rocky said.

Knowing Zuma was going to need oxygen very quickly, Ryder called Marshall.

"Marshall, I need you to be ready on the surface was oxygen when we get Zuma up" he said.

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue" he barked before mounting up in his own land-to-sea vehicle.

Down below, Rubble had managed to shift the anchor, but the seaweed was still caught. However, Rocky eventually found a broken sea shell that had a sharp edge. With just one swipe, Zuma was free, but he was sinking due to lack of oxygen. Quickly grabbing him, Ryder swam up to the surface where Marshall was waiting. Once on board, Marshall put the oxygen mask on Zuma's face before heading to the beach.

"Zuma, wake up!" cried Marshall.

Hearing the voice of his friend, Zuma began to regain consciousness, just as Captain Turbot, Ryder and the rest of the team arrived.

"I think he's ok" said Marshall.

"Thank goodness" exclaimed Ryder, before giving Zuma a great big hug.

"Thanks for saving me dudes" said Zuma.

"Thank Wally" said Captain Turbot. "He's the one who told me you were in trouble."

"Just remember, whenever you're in trouble, just splash for help." said Ryder.

Very soon, Zuma was back to his normal chilled out self. After being properly shown around their new vehicle, the pups went back to playing their volleyball game. As Ryder looked on, he could do nothing but smile, for Zuma was ok, and that the first PAW Patrol mission with the Sea Patroller had been a great success.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, hoped you liked Zuma's story and my interpretation of the upcoming Sea Patroller. Since he came before Everest, Robo dog will be next. Here's a sneak peek: Thinking having a robot is what makes the PAW Patrol strong, Mayor Humdinger kidnaps Robo Dog and plans to turn him evil. Will Ryder and the pups save their beloved robot canine in time?**


	8. Robo Dog

**Pups save Robo Dog**

Today's story takes place somewhere different from Adventure Bay. Today, we start in its neighbouring town known as Foggybottom. Within the walls of his secret lair, was its mayor, Mayor Humdinger and his sneaky kittens known as the Kitastrophe Crew. They were busy thinking.

"How on earth is it that pesky PAW Patrol always stops us?" the mayor said to himself.

His kittens weren't paying attention, they were too busy playing with their yarn and wind-up mice. Watching clips of some of the PAW Patrols best rescues, Mayor Humdinger noticed something all of these rescues had in common, Robo Dog was there to drive them wherever they needed to go. That gave the Mayor a very sneaky idea.

"If I take that robot and make it obey me, that pathetic PAW Patrol will be useless" he said, cackling to himself as he hatched out a devious plan.

Meanwhile, in Adventure Bay, the pups of the PAW Patrol were playing tug-of-war in the backyard.

"You may as well give up Marshall!" muffled Rocky whilst pulling the rope.

"Not a chance!" replied Marshall pulling on the other end.

As the rest of the pups cheered them on, Ryder was in his workshop busy making some tweets to Robo Dog and his programming. Lurking in the bushes nearby, Mayor Humdinger and his naughty kittens were watching. They could see Robo Dog in the workshop entrance.

"We just need to get Ryder out of there long enough to swipe that robot" he said to himself. "You know what to do, Kitastrophe Crew."

Giving his kittens the signal, they snuck into action. The kittens used their tools to launch rocks at the pups. This gave them a surprise and as they tried to figure out what was happening, most of the pups tripped over the rocks, landing badly on their paws.

"OW!" they yelped and whimpered.

Hearing the sound of his pups in pain made Ryder come running out of his workshop to see what was going on. There he saw most of his pups lying on the ground hurt.

"What happened?" Ryder asked.

"A rainstorm of rocks came out of nowhere" replied Chase. "I managed to dodge them, but the others tripped on them and got hurt."

"We'd better get Katie to check you all out" said Ryder, picking up his pups one by one and heading to Katie's Pet Parlour and Clinic.

Once the PAW Patrol was out of sight, Mayor Humdinger saw his chance to swipe Robo Dog. Quickly deactivating him, he picked the robot up and started his journey back to his secret lair in Foggybottom, laughing the whole way. Once back, he opened up Robo Dog's control panel and began tinkering with his settings. What Mayor Humdinger didn't realise, was that Robo Dog had a secret hidden camera in his pup tag that never deactivated. Back in Adventure Bay, Katie's diagnosis wasn't good.

"Their paws are sprained" said Katie to Ryder after she had bandaged up Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye. "They need to stay off them for two weeks."

"We can't stay off them" declared Zuma and Rubble.

"What about any emergencies" asked Skye.

"Looks like you and me will be flying solo for a while Chase" Ryder said to his faithful German Shepard.

"Don't worry Ryder" said Chase. "Chase is on the case!"

Once they got back to the Lookout, Ryder sent each of the injured pups to bed in order to get some rest, Chase offered to keep an eye on them so Ryder could go back to working on Robo Dog. However, when Ryder walked into his workshop, he had a nasty surprise.

"ROBO DOG IS GONE!" he cried.

Using his Pup Pad, Ryder activated the hidden camera in Robo Dog's pup tag. There, he saw Mayor Humdinger changing all of Robo Dogs settings.

" _Soon this robot will listen to me!"_ the mayor said through the camera.

Making this an emergency, Ryder summoned Chase to the Lookout. Once geared up in his Super Spy gear and bringing along everyone else's pup packs, Chase was ready.

"Chase ready for action Ryder sir" he stated.

"Thanks for coming so quickly Chase" thanked Ryder. "Mayor Humdinger has kidnapped Robo Dog." "He's trying to programme him to follow his orders." "We have to stop him and get Robo Dog back."

"Super Spy Chase is on the case!" said Chase proudly.

Quickly, Ryder and Chase mounted up in their vehicles and headed off to Foggybottom, whilst the other pups looked on, sad they couldn't help. When Chase and Ryder arrived at the lair, the entrance was shut. Using a screwdriver from Rocky's pup pack, Ryder managed to get the doors open, but only wide enough for Chase to sneak through.

Chase was worried. "Ryder, what if I sneeze?" he asked. "I'll blow my cover."

But Ryder had already thought of that, before Chase went in, Ryder put a clothes pin on Chase nose to stop the scent of kittens getting anywhere near him. Ready, Chase quietly stuck into the lair using his suction boots to climb the walls. He could see Robo Dog had been plugged into a machine where he was almost complete with an evil update.

"Very soon kitties, this robot will be against the PAW Patrol rather than with them" Mayor Humdinger laughed hysterically.

This made Chase mad, seeing his chance when the Mayor turned his back, Chase used his zipline to quickly unplug the wire connecting Robo Dog to the computer, making the evil update unsuccessful. Hushing Robo Dog to be quiet, Chase began to lead him out of the cave.

"Quickly Robo Dog" he whispered.

However, the force of pulling the wire out had caused the clothes pin on Chase's nose to become loose. It wasn't long before the scent of kittens, their fur and yarn balls were up Chase's nose and he was sneezing like crazy.

"ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO!" he sneezed loudly, which unfortunately caught the attention of Mayor Humdinger and his kittens.

"Kittens, get them!" the Mayor shouted.

With Chase cornered due to his allergies, he began to whimper in-between sneezes.

"HELP!" he sniffled.

Suddenly, someone stepped in to defend him. It was Robo Dog! What no one except Ryder knew, was that Robo Dog had been programmed to protect the other members of the PAW Patrol if they were ever in danger. Chase had unknowingly activated this control with his call for help.

"RUFF RUFF!" Robo Dog barked and growled at the kittens, causing them to run off in fear.

You cowardly kittens!" said Mayor Humdinger crossly, before running off to join them after Robo Dog gave him a scary looking glare.

Outside, Chase had managed to escape and was with Ryder waiting for his allergies to calm down. Then, Robo Dog came out, barking happily and antenna tail wagging.

"Well done Chase" said Ryder proudly. "You saved Robo Dog."

"And he saved me" replied Chase.

"Then well done to both of you" Ryder said before giving them each a scratch. "Let's go home."

Once back at the Lookout, Ryder did a quick check on Robo Dog to make sure he was working properly after Mayor Humdinger's tinkering.

"Robo Dog is in good working order" he said happily.

"Hooray!" cried Chase.

After two weeks, the rest of the PAW Patrol pups were as fit as a fiddle again. Glad to be back at work, the pups were glad to know that if they were ever in danger, Robo Dog would be there to help them out.

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, hope you liked Robo Dog's story. Next is Everest, here's a sneak peek: Whilst snowboarding with Jake up in the mountains, Everest gets caught in an avalanche. Will her PAW Patrol pals save her before she becomes a frozen pupsicle?**


	9. Everest

**Pups Save Everest**

It was a cold winters day in Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol had just finished making sure the town was safe. Rubble had cleared the roads of ice and snow whilst Chase used his cones and megaphone to direct traffic.

"Ok pups" said Ryder. "Let's enjoy the rest of this snow day up at Jakes."

"Yay!" Rubble yelled, excited to hit the slopes.

Meanwhile, high up at Jake's mountain, Jake and Everest were busier than ever. Everyone was up at the mountains enjoying the fresh snow. Jake was clearing a new snowboard trail whilst Everest was getting ready to teach a beginner children's snowboarding class, which included Alex Porter.

"Ok everyone, follow me" said Everest to the children.

We they came to an open space, Everest began the lesson.

"Ok everyone, the first thing to remember about snowboarding, is to always wear a helmet and protection" said Everest.

With their helmets and protection pads clipped on, the children were ready to begin.

"To make the board move, you just push off with your paw, or foot" Everest laughed.

Quickly, the children got the hang of it and were soon having fun with Everest. However, up on the mountain where Jake was, trouble was brewing. Some loud shouts from other people using the chair lift had made the mountain shake. This had caused some snow to come loose, which slid down the mountain. Hearing the loud rumbling sound, Jake sounded the alarm.

"Watch out!" he cried. "AVALANCHE!"

Managing to warn the visitors, Jake got everyone clear before the avalanche hit them. Then, he realised some people were missing.

"Where's Everest and the kids?" he asked.

"They must still be out there!" cried a woman.

In the clearing, Everest was about to teach the kids how to stop properly, when she heard the rumbling sound. She turned around to see a good hundred feet of snow coming right her way. Following her PAW Patrol instincts, Everest knew she had to get the children to safety.

"Kids, look out!" she yelled.

Moving quickly, Everest managed to push the kids clear of the avalanche in time, but not in time for herself. As a result, Everest became buried in the snow.

"Oh no!" sobbed a little girl. "We'll never get her out."

"Yes we will" replied Alex, pulling out his phone. "It's time to call the PAW Patrol."

Just as Ryder and the pups were about to leave for Jake's mountain, the Pup Pad rang.

"Hi Alex" said Ryder cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Help!" Alex cried. "Everest was teaching us how to snowboard, but there was an avalanche, and now she's buried in the snow."

"Hold on Alex, we're on our way" replied Ryder, before pulling out the tray on his Pup Pad and summoning the pups.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" he cried.

"Ryder needs us" the pups said together.

Heading into the elevator, Marshall managed to slip on some frozen snow and crashed into the others, covering them in freezing cold snow.

"Look, a pack of pup-sticles!" he said, making everyone laugh.

Once geared up, with Marshall in his EMT gear, the pups were ready.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" Chase stated.

"Sorry to ruin your snow day pups, but we gotta rescue Everest" said Ryder seriously. "There was an avalanche up on Jake's mountain and she's buried under the snow."

Realising how quickly they needed to move, the pups stood tall and ready for action.

"Skye, I need you in your copter to find the spot where Everest is buried." said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" replied Skye.

Next, Ryder chose Rubble, "Rubble, I need you and your shovel to help dig Everest out."

"Rubble on the double" Rubble responded.

Finally, Ryder picked Marshall, "Marshall, I need you and your EMT gear to get Everest warm once we dig her out."

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue" Marshall barked.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll" cried Ryder as he and the chosen pups deployed, mounted up in their vehicles, and headed up to Jake's mountain.

Once they arrived, Ryder could see how worried Jake was, so he sent Skye across the mountain to try and find the spot where Everest was buried. It wasn't long before she spotted Alex and the other children waving from the ground.

"Ryder, I found them, they're in a clearing near bear rock" she said.

"On our way" Ryder said back as he and Rubble headed down the hill, with Marshall following.

At the site, Skye sent down her harness so she could airlift the children to safety. Once Ryder and Rubble arrived, Alex pointed out where Everest was buried before he too was airlifted out. As Ryder and Rubble began digging, they soon realised they were going to need a lot more paws, causing Ryder to call the Lookout.

"Pups" he said to Chase, Rocky and Zuma. "I need your paws to help dig Everest out."

"On it Ryder" they said before heading off to join the rescue.

Pretty soon, every pup was digging through the snow as quickly as possible. Before long, they found a purple and white paw.

"Found her, now let's pull!" cried Marshall.

Quickly, Ryder and pups formed a chain and all pulled together. Before long, with one good yank, they pulled Everest from the snow.

"Is she ok?" asked Zuma.

They didn't know, Everest thankfully had enough air to keep her alive when she was buried, but she was so cold that she was barely conscious. Marshall soon began doing a medical examination.

"Temperature is very low, we need to warm her up" he said very concerned for the husky pup he secretly had a crush on.

Barking out a blanket and a hot water bottle, Everest was soon wrapped up and in Ryder's arms.

"Let's get her up to Jake's cabin" Ryder said.

Carrying her in Marshall's ambulance, the PAW Patrol arrived back up at Jake's cabin and Everest was soon as warm as toast.

"Thanks for saving me pups" Everest thanked her friends.

"Yeah, thanks PAW Patrol" Jake added.

"Your welcome" said Ryder. "But it could've been a lot worse if Everest hadn't gotten those children out of the way."

"Then well done to you too Everest" said Jake, proud of his pup.

Once Everest was given the all clear by Marshall, everyone pitched in to help clear the snow from the avalanche and get the slopes operating again.

"Alright pups, it's time for some serious snowboarding fun." said Ryder happily.

Later that day, Ryder and the pups joined Jake and Everest with snowboarding. Everyone had a great time and Jake's mountain had never been busier or happier.

 **Authors Note: Hi all, hope you liked Everest's story. Next will be Tracker, here's a sneak peek: Whilst on safari, Tracker gets bitten by a poisonous snake. With a fever rising fast, will the pups find the cure or will this super hearing pup hear no more?**


	10. Tracker

**Pups Save Tracker**

Rumbling to the jungle was the PAW Patroller, containing very excited pups. Not only would they get to see their friends Carlos and Tracker again, but they were going to see some brand new baby monkeys. Mandy had recently mated and had just given birth to three tiny monkeys.

"I can't wait to see the cute baby monkeys" said Skye excitedly.

"I can't wait to Mandy" said Rubble.

"I can't wait to see Carlos and Tracker again" said Chase.

Pretty soon, the PAW Patroller arrived in the jungle where Carlos and Tracker were waiting. After hellos, they saw Mandy, caring for her new-born's up in a tree.

"Ah, they're so cute" said Zuma, and everyone agreed.

Suddenly, Tracker's big ears picked up a sound close by. It was a familiar hissing sound, but sounded far more deadly. And, it sounded big!

"A snake is coming, RUN!" he yelled to the others.

Knowing Tracker knew his jungle animals, Ryder, Carlos and the rest of the pups headed back inside the PAW Patroller and shut the door, just as snake came into view. Soon they were safe, well, almost all safe. Mandy and her babies hadn't made it time and the snake had them cornered.

"Don't worry Mandy, I'll protect you" cried Tracker as he sprang to her defence.

Tracker managed to lead the snake deep into the jungle, far enough away from his friends. Plus, it gave Mandy enough time to get herself and her babies to safety on the PAW Patroller.

"Can't catch me Señor Serpiente!" Tracker shouted.

But it could, and it did! Before Tracker made his great escape, the snake bit him on his front left paw.

"OUCH!" he yelped and whimpered. However, knowing he had to get away, Tracker ignored the pain and headed back to the others.

Back at the PAW Patroller, Ryder, Carlos and the pups were getting worried about their friend.

"I hope Tracker's ok?" said Carlos, clearly worried.

Pretty soon, they saw him coming from the distance. They all cheered, relived he was ok, but then they realised he wasn't.

"Is he limping?" asked Rocky.

Clearly he was, so everyone rushed over to him to see if he was ok.

"Tracker, what happened, are you ok?" asked Ryder.

"I..." said Tracker, but before he could finish, Tracker collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"TRACKER!" they all yelled in unison.

Quickly picking him, the pups took him inside and set him down to rest. Marshall geared up in his EMT gear and began doing a medical check on Tracker, whilst everyone else stood there biting their lips, praying to god he was gonna be alright. Soon Marshall identified the snake bite and picked up on all the symptoms.

"Temperature is high and still rising" said Marshall firmly. "If we don't find a cure soon, we'll lose him."

Shocked at the fact they may lose a PAW Patrol pup, everyone rallied round to help Tracker. Firstly, Carlos fished out his books about snakes in order to find the right one. Soon they found it and a cure.

"To cure this kind of snake bite, you must make the victim drink a mixture of fresh water, tree bark and monkey saliva before sun down" he read.

"We have to hurry" cried Carlos.

Seeing this was an emergency, Ryder sent the pups to gear up and then they sat down in the cab control room.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" stated Chase.

"Well done for hurrying pups, you all know why we're here" Ryder said. "Tracker has been bitten by a poisonous snake, we've gotta make that cure, and fast."

Then, passed out the jobs, "Skye and Zuma, you can collect the fresh water from the river" he said.

"Let's take to the sky" Skye yelped.

"Let's dive in" said Zuma.

Next, Ryder paired up two more, "Rocky and Rubble, you can get the tree bark."

"Green means go" replied Rocky.

"Rubble on the double" Rubble said back.

Then Ryder assigned Marshall and Chase separate jobs, "Marshall, I need you to stay here with Carlos and keep Tracker's fever under control." "Chase, you and I will get the monkey saliva."

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue." said Marshall proudly.

"Chase is on the case" Chase replied.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll" yelled Ryder before everyone went their separate ways into the jungle to find the ingredients to cure Tracker. They just hoped they would find everything in time.

At the river, Skye lowered her hook to attach a bucket of water that Zuma had picked up.

"Ready to go Skye!" he called up to her.

Over in the trees, Rubble had dug up a small tree and Rocky used his screwdriver to scrape off some bark into a jar.

"I don't know how Tracker is supposed to drink that?" asked Rubble curiously.

"Me neither, looks disgusting" replied Rocky.

Meanwhile, Chase had been using his nose to track some monkeys that were close by. However, every time he and Ryder got close, they'd just swing off in the trees.

"How are we gonna a monkey to split Ryder?" asked Chase.

"I don't know" replied Ryder worryingly.

Meanwhile, back at the PAW Patroller, Tracker wasn't doing well. His temperature was still rising, making it harder for him to breathe, and he had melted all of Marshall's ice packs. Getting very worried, Carlos was in near tears.

Back in the jungle, everyone was now helping to get the monkey saliva. Eventually, Skye managed to grab one by using her wings, but wouldn't stay still. Suddenly, it was still. Mandy and her babies were approaching. Still seeing Mandy as their queen, the other monkeys bowed. Using her status, Mandy instructed the monkeys to spit into a glass jar that Ryder was holding. Once they everything, Ryder and the pups rushed back to the PAW Patroller, as the sun was starting to descend.

"We got everything!" cried Ryder.

Happy, Marshall and Carlos got to work making the cure. Soon it was ready. As the other pups helped Tracker sit up, they could feel their paws burning on his fire burning body.

"Do it, quickly!" shouted Carlos, watching as the sun was going down.

Pouring it down Tracker's throat, all they could was wait. After what seemed like hours, Marshall arrived with good news.

"The fever is coming down" he said happily.

Feeling relived that Tracker was gonna be ok, everyone decided that it was time to call it a day. As everyone curled up for the night, Carlos and Marshall took it in turns to watch over Tracker. By the next morning, his temperature was normal again and he was up and about.

"Thanks for saving my life PAW Patrol" said Tracker.

"Just remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" replied Ryder, as they all headed out for some proper jungle fun.

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, hoped you liked Tracker's story. Since this is the last PAW Patrol pup, I will be moving onto other iconic characters. I gonna do Jake next cause because he's like an honorary PAW Patrol member. Here's a sneak peek: Whilst climbing the mountains, Jake's cable snaps and he falls onto a crumbling ledge. Will the pups save him before he falls to his doom?**


	11. Jake Again

**Pups Save Jake... Again**

The cold wind blew during a snowy morning in Adventure Bay, everyone was trying to go about their daily lives after the major blizzard the night before. Up on Jake's mountain, Jake and Everest were busier than ever.

"Wow Jake" said Everest. "I've never seen the slopes so packed."

"I know Everest" replied Jake, observing all their friends snowboarding and skiing. "But after the blizzard last night, I need to go and check the mountain to make sure it's safe, can you be in charge of the slopes til I get back?"

"Sure thing" said Everest, excited to be in charge.

"Thanks, I'll be back in about an hour" Jake said back before collecting his mountain climbing gear and heading to the top of the mountain.

"Be careful" Everest called to him.

Once he had secured his line to a rock and clipped himself on, Jake began to abseil down the side of the mountain. He was looking for any build ups of snow that could cause an avalanche and loose rock that could cause a rock slide.

Seeing the mountain was in safe condition, Jake began to climb back up, but instead of going up, he found himself going down, very fast. Screaming from the top of his lungs, Jake suddenly felt himself land with a hard thud.

"Ouch" he cried. "That hurt."

Reassessing the situation he was in, Jake looked down at his line, that's when he realised he was in trouble. His line cable had snapped clean, meaning there was no way for him to get back up the mountain on his own. If he hadn't had landed on a ledge, he would've fallen to his death. Grateful to still be alive and breathing, Jake realised he had to do something.

First he tried calling for help, but that was no help.

"Ah man, no signal" he sighed to himself.

Next he tried shouting for help.

"Help! Help! Help!"

But that didn't work either; he was too far away for anyone to hear him.

But one thing that Jake could hear was rocks, rocks falling, rocks falling from underneath him, the ledge he was on was beginning to crumble.

"Oh no" he cried. "I hope Everest realises I'm missing and gets help."

Jake tried to keep himself warm on the snowy mountain and remain positive, but he knew Everest would have her paws full running the slope, what if she didn't notice how long Jake had been gone?

Back up at the slopes, Everest was indeed rushed off her paws. Now she knew why Jake was always so cranky at night during the winter.

"Ok kids, time to go home, it will be dark soon." a lady said to her children.

When Everest heard this, she looked at the clock.

"What?" she said confused. "Jake should've been back hours ago."

Worried something had happened to her beloved owner; Everest used her pup tag to call Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol.

Up at the Lookout in Adventure Bay, Ryder and the pups were having fun with a snowball fight after helping clear the town of ice and snow. Suddenly, Ryder's Pup Pad rang. Clicking Everest's pup tag symbol, the call began.

"Hi Everest, how's things up at the mountain." Ryder asked.

"Not so good" Everest replied with concern in her voice. "Jake went to check out the mountain, but he should've been back hours ago."

"Don't worry Everest, we'll find him" Ryder said back.

Pulling out the tray on his Pup Pad, Ryder pressed the button, causing all the other PAW Patrol pup tags to light up.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" he cried.

"Ryder needs us!" the six pups said together before making their way to the elevator. This time, they went rolling in after Marshall tripped, rolled into a snowball, and getting the others stuck.

"Look, we're snow-pups!" he stated, making the other laugh, despite feeling chilly.

Once geared up, the PAW Patrol took their places in the control room.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" stated Chase.

"Sorry to interrupt your snow fun pups, but we've gotta find Jake." Ryder told his pups. "He went to check the mountain and hasn't come back."

"Oh no" cried Rubble. "We have to find him."

Before long, Ryder gave out the jobs, "First I'll need, Everest" he said as Everest appeared on the screen. "I need you and your snowplough to guide us around the snowy mountain safely."

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go" she replied, eager to find her owner.

"I'll also need, Skye" Ryder said next. "I need your goggles and copter to search for Jake from the air."

Barking and flipping in a girly way, Skye said, "Let's take to the sky."

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll" cried Ryder, before heading down the pole.

Before long, Ryder, Skye and Everest were mounted up in their vehicles. After meeting at the slopes, Ryder and Everest began scouting the top of the mountain whilst Skye searched along the rock walls.

Hearing the whirring sound of a helicopter, Jake began to shout again. It wasn't long before Skye picked this up and located him with her goggle vision.

"Ryder I found Jake" she said. "But, it looks like the ledge he's stuck on is gonna crumble any minute. HURRY!"

Picking up the pace, Jake and Everest soon reached the top of the mountain where Jake was stuck.

"Hang on Jake!" cried Everest. "We'll get you out of there!"

"Skye" called Ryder. "Lower your harness so we can airlift Jake to safety."

"I'm on it" she barked back.

Sending down her harness, Jake tried to grab it, but he couldn't quite reach it. Skye tried to fly in closer, but the rotors on her copter were getting too close to the rock wall.

"Almost got it" said Jake stretching out his arm.

With one final grab, he got it. Then, feeling the rock shake underneath him, Jake quickly clipped himself in and gave Skye the thumbs up.

Reacting quickly, Skye moved her flying vehicle higher, just as the ledge completely broke apart.

"Great work Skye" cheered Ryder.

Setting him back on snowy ground, Jake was greeted to wet licks from Everest, making him laugh.

"I'm so glad you're ok Jake" she said happily.

"Me too Everest" he said back. "And thanks Ryder for saving me."

"No problem Jake" Ryder replied. "Just remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"I will" replied Jake with a chuckle.

After that, Jake and Everest headed back up to their toasty cabin whilst Skye and Ryder went back home. Curling up by the fire, Everest snuggled close to Jake, happy he was still with her, before both of them dosed off, ready for another busy winter day tomorrow.

 **Authors Note: Hi, hope you liked Jake's story. First of all, I want to apologise for how late it is. I went back to college for my final term and it has been hectic. Handed in all my assessments now, so I should be able to write more stories. Next will be Carlos, here's a sneak peek: Whilst on safari, Carlos finds himself at the mercy of a lion pride, now, the PAW Patrol pups must use their canine instincts rather than their tools to save their friend. Will they succeed or will Carlos become a late night lion snack?**


	12. Carlos

**Pups Save Carlos**

It was a beautiful summer's day as the PAW Patroller rolled to the jungle. Carlos and Tracker had invited Ryder and the PAW Patrol for a jungle campout and to observe the local lion pride.

"I can't wait to see Carlos and Tracker" exclaimed Rubble.

"I can't wait to see the lions" stated Chase. "They're so fierce."

Pretty soon, the PAW Patroller pulled up to a clearing where Carlos and Tracker were waiting. Decked out in their safari gear, Ryder and the pups stepped out to greet their friends.

"Hi Ryder, hi pups, welcome back." said Carlos in a friendly tone.

"Hola amigos" spoke Tracker to his fellow canine teammates.

After greeting each other, everyone went to work setting up their campsite for the night. Normally it would take a few hours; however, with Rocky's tools and Chase's organisation, they were done in 10 minutes flat.

"All done, great job pups" proudly said Ryder.

"Now, let's go and see the lions" said Carlos excitedly. "One has just had a baby."

Amazed at the fact they were going to a baby lion, the PAW Patrol pups followed Carlo's to their home. It was in a clearing near the river with grass and rocky surfaces.

"There they are!" cried Marshall.

"SSSHHH!" said everyone else. "The lions mustn't know we're watching them".

Pointing to edge of the river, everyone saw the youngest member of the pride, a baby lion.

"It's so cute" squealed Skye.

"It kinda looks like us" observed Zuma, noticing the resemblance between their shape and furry appearance.

After watching the lion pride for what seemed like hours, the pups began to yawn. Deciding to head back to the campsite, everyone enjoyed roasting marshmallows whilst telling spooky stories. Soon after, everyone headed into their tents to call it a night.

"Good night" everyone called in unison.

As the night progressed, everyone was snoozing happily. Everyone except Carlos. A high pitched sound had woken him. Because it sounded like an animal in distress, Carlos took a torch and went to investigate, on his own!

Searching through the trees and bushes, Carlos soon found where the sound was coming from. It was coming from the baby lion they had been watching earlier. The poor thing had wandered off from the lion pride and got his paw stuck in a small hole in the ground.

"It's OK little guy, I'll get you out" said Carlos in a calming tone.

Pulling out a small shovel, he began to dig around the hole in order to make it bigger. Eventually, the hole was big enough for the baby lion to pull itself out. Happy to be free, the lion tried to run, but he couldn't. The fall must have injured his paw.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home" said Carlos happily. Scooping the little ball of fuzz up in his arms, Carlos set off for the lion pride; little did he know he was walking right into danger.

Seeing the rest of the pride still asleep, Carlos gently put the baby lion down on a rock. Waving a goodbye, the baby lion tried to roar. BIG MISTAKE! The sound had awoken the rest of the lion pride. Thinking Carlos was a threat, they went straight for him. Scared, poor Carlos ran and managed to scramble himself onto a high rock. But he knew he wouldn't be able to stay up there forever.

"I hope the others come and save me soon" he said to himself, scared stiff as the lions roared down below trying to climb the rock to get to Carlos.

By the time the PAW Patrol awoke, it was morning.

"Good morning, up and at em every pup" cried Chase, trying to get everyone out of bed.

"Just five more minutes, please" yawned Rocky.

Just then, there came a cry, it was Tracker. "Carlos is gone!"

Everyone searched nearby, but Carlos was nowhere to be seen. Realising this was an emergency; Ryder summoned the pups to PAW Patroller with his Pup Pad.

"PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!" he shouted.

"Ryder needs us!" they cried together as their Pup Tags lit up.

Once aboard, after getting caught in Marshall's latest clumsy moment, the pups fetched their pup packs and took their seats in the cab, including Tracker.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir" stated Chase.

"Alright pups, we all know Carlos went missing during the night" said Ryder. "We have to find him." "First up, Skye." "I need you and your copter to search for Carlos from the air."

"This pup's gotta fly" Skye yelled and flipped in response.

"I'll also need, Tracker." Ryder moved onto next. "I need you to use your cables to search through the tree tops."

"I'm all ears" Tracker responded, eager to find his owner and best friend.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll" cried Ryder as Skye, Tracker and himself set off in their vehicles whilst the rest of the pups tracked Carlos' cell phone signal from the PAW Patroller.

"Carlos' signal is about a mile north of you Skye" radioed Rocky.

"On it" she replied. "Ruff, goggles!" she barked, activating her goggle vision.

Reaching the signal, Skye found herself hovering over the lion pride. The sound of her rotors didn't make them happy. Thankfully she was high enough to be out of harm's way. Zooming in, she spotted Carlo's waving to her from the rock.

"Ryder, I found him!" she shouted through the radio. "But he's stuck on a rock with lions below!"

Before setting off to the scene, Ryder called the rest of the pups to join him; he knew they might need a couple sets of paws to get Carlos out of this pickle. Once they all arrived, Ryder ordered Skye to send down her harness. This proved to be a bad idea as the wind blew it around, enough for the lions to grab it and rip it to shreds.

Marshall and Rubble gulped.

"How are our tools supposed to go up against creatures like that?" asked Zuma.

"They won't" stated Ryder, leading to confused looks on the pups faces. "You pups will have to use your canine instincts on this one."

The pups were in shock. Use their canine instincts, what canine instincts? They were cute fluffy talking pups with underdeveloped barks that save the day, aka not scary in the slightest.

"RUFF RUFF!" came a sudden loud noise; everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. Even the sound startled the lions, causing them to take their focus off Carlos.

"LOOK!" cried Tracker, pointing to the other side of the river. "IT'S CHASE."

There was Chase, the biggest, fiercest, bravest, fastest, and strongest pup of the group confronting the lions by himself. Everyone was shocked, amazed and worried all rolled into one.

"Be careful Chase!" called Skye from her copter; she was for the pup she loved.

With the lions coming straight at him, Chase managed to dodge them using his quick canine reflexes. This gave Carlos enough time to climb down the rock and out of the clearing to join Ryder and the others. They sat and watched. They knew Chase was brave, but they had never seen him do something so dangerous. Once Chase saw that Carlos was safe, he knew he needed to get out of there. Running to the bushes, the lions blocked his way.

Seeing his No.1 pup starting to lose his nerve, Ryder called to him, "Dig deep Chase, find your bark!"

With that advice, Chase stood firm, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and unleashed a bark like no other, "RUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF!"

Everyone covered their ears as the sound make the ground shake and the trees blow. The sound was so loud that the lions fell flat to ground. Once it was over, the lions cowered away in fear. Once reunited with his friends, Chase faced shocked faces.

"Wow Chase, I didn't know you could bark like that!" exclaimed Rubble.

"Neither did I" Chase replied. "All I knew was I had to protect you guys and get Carlos out of there."

"And you did just that" came a voice, it was Carlos. "Chase, if it wasn't for you, I would've become a late night lion snack."

"Don't worry Carlos, if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help" said Chase happily.

After having quite enough adventure for one day, Ryder decided it was best they all went home. Waving goodbye to Carlos and Tracker, the PAW Patroller left. That night, everyone at the Lookout was asleep, except for Ryder. He was thinking about what had happened today and reading through an old book given to him by his parents before they died.

"The legend is true."

"Chase is the one."

 **Authors Note: Hi all, I hope you liked Carlos' story. Something I would like to say to all my readers is about the negative reviews I've had lately. There's a difference between constructive criticism and being hurtful, like telling me I'll fail my college assessments because I fail at writing these stories or I should kill myself. Therefore, I politely ask that you keep your nasty comments to yourself rather than publish them. Next up will be Katie, here's a sneak peek: It's Adventure Bay Pet Day, and Katie is busier than ever. But during an armed pet robbery, she must find a way to call Ryder without risking her or any of the pets lives'. Will she do it and will Ryder be her knight in shining armour?**


	13. Katie

**Pups save Katie**

It was a furry day in Adventure Bay, animals were everywhere. It was Adventure Bay Pet Day. Everyone had brought their pets for the annual pet competition, where the PAW Patrol pups would be judging the events.

Meanwhile, at Katie's Pet Parlour, the Paw Patrol pups were getting themselves cleaned up for the competition.

"Ahhh" sighed Rubble relaxingly. "I love a good warm bubble bath."

"Ooh yeah, that's the spot" said Chase as Katie brushed his brown fur.

"Please, don't make me" squealed Rocky, as Ryder tried to put in a tub.

The pups were super excited about being judges. Chase and Marshall were going to judge agility; Skye and Rubble were going to judge beauty, whilst Rocky and Zuma were going to judge talent.

"It's such an honour Mayor Goodway chose us to judge the annual Adventure Bay Pet Day competition" said Marshall excitedly.

"It is, and I know all you pups will do a great job" said Ryder proudly.

Soon, they were all ready, after it had taken Ryder, Katie and all of the pup's strength to get Rocky in a bath.

"You coming Katie?" asked Skye.

"I'll be along in minute" she replied. "I just need to give Callie her bath and get this place cleaned up; I'll meet you guys there."

"Ok, see ya" called Ryder with a wink, which Katie replicated.

At the soccer field, everyone was having a wonderful time. There were all sorts of different animals. Not just kittens and pups, bunnies, chickens, hamsters, guinea pigs, horses, even sheep. The PAW Patrol pups took their seats at the relevant competitions.

"Sure glad I'm not judging any kitten competitions" Chase to Marshall, making him laugh.

Back at the Pet Parlour, Katie was almost ready to leave for the competition. Then, behind her, she heard the automated doors open and close, meaning someone just walked in.

Without even turning around to see who it was, Katie said sweetly, "Sorry, I'm closed now."

Then, in flash, Katie's ears were blasted by the sound of smashing glass; gun shots and her cat Callie screeching. That's when she did turn around, only to be grabbed hold of, tied up, and thrown to the floor by two big men dressed head to toe in black.

"Ok, girlie. Where are they?" one of them said in a threatening manner.

"What?" she replied shaking in her shoes with fear.

"You know exactly what, and if don't give them up right now, your precious kitten will pay the price, painfully." the other man cackled.

"Please, don't hurt Callie!" Katie cried with tears in her eyes.

After chucking her cat at her, Katie didn't say anything; she was far too scared and confused to think. Looking around her home that they had trashed, the two men found something.

"Ahhh, they've been here" one of them snarled.

Katie saw what the man had in his hand and began to worry in her mind. The object was a brush, but not just any brush, the brush she had used to brush Chase's fur earlier. Hairs from his fur were still tangled in it.

Katie was confused, her closest friends were danger, but she was in danger too. Looking around, she noticed the back window was open. Then, she had an idea. Picking up Callie, Katie tucked a note in her collar and whispered in her tiny ears, "Callie, sneak out the window and get help, quickly."

Callie was usually a very lazy cat, but for her beloved Katie, she would do anything. Jumping on top of a pile of cardboard boxes, Callie scrambled out of the back window and headed to the soccer field, leaving Katie fearing for her life.

"You won't get away with this" she said bravely to men. But they just laughed and kept looking for clues.

Meanwhile, up at the soccer field, everyone was having a wonderful time. The PAW Patrol pups were doing a great job being judges.

"7" cried Zuma.

"9" shouted Rocky.

Callie was amongst the crowd, trying to find help. She knew she had to find one who would know immediately that something was wrong. In distance, Callie saw a brown furry figure, it was Chase. The agility competition had ended and he was answering questions from the public with Marshall.

"What's your favourite type of rescue?" a little boy asked.

"Mine is a Mission PAW in Barkingburg" replied Chase.

"And mine is a Sea Patrol with our scuba gear" said Marshall.

Once to crowd dispatched, Callie was able to get through to Chase, causing his allergies to go off like an alarm.

"Callie...ACHOO...what are you...ACHOO...doing here? Where's...ACHOO... Katie?" he sniffled.

Marshall then noticed the note in her collar. Pulling it out with his mouth and opening it up, Chase and Marshall read it:

" _Help. Terrorist attack. Two men after you. Come quick."_

Becoming extremely worried, Marshall and Chase tried to find Ryder and the others, but had no luck.

"We can't wait" stated Chase to Marshall. "I'm gonna go help Katie, this is a police matter. You find the others."

"Chase you can't, it's too dangerous." shouted Marshall, but Chase was already far away heading for the Pet Parlour. Scared for his friend's life, Marshall set off to get the others.

Back at Pet Parlour, the two men were getting impatient. That's when they started to get violent. They repeatedly threw Katie head first into the broken glass, but she wouldn't give up any information. She was just hanging in there until the PAW Patrol got there, but she was losing a lot of blood from the broken glass.

Outside, Callie had lead Chase to the back window. Peering inside, Chase could see the mess these terrorists had made and the state Katie was in.

"I have to get in there and help" he said to himself.

Squeezing through the window, Chase hoped down the boxes, hid behind a wall, waiting to make his move.

"Last chance girl" the two men said together, "tell us where they are, or die."

"RUFF, NET!" said a voice. It was Chase. Activating his net cannon, the two men dropped Katie and became entangled in the net.

"Chase, thank goodness you're here" Katie said faintly.

Chase hurriedly over to Katie to perform some basic first aid by tearing up his vest to wrap around her wounds.

"This net won't hold us forever" one of the men laughed. "And now that we have one of you, getting the rest of you will be a piece a cake."

Feeling nervous, Chase hoped Ryder and the rest of team would show up soon. Back at the soccer field, Marshall had round up the rest of the PAW Patrol pups and they were looking for Ryder. Eventually they found him at the food stand and alerted him of the situation. Scared for his favourite pup and his secret crush, Ryder and pups set off to the rescue.

Meanwhile, Chase was doing his best to protect Katie, but his size compared to theirs was an uneven match.

Arriving at the scene, Ryder was shocked as he looked through the glass doors. The two men had broken free of Chase's net and were coming at both of them, with knifes!

"NO!" Ryder cried as he forced the doors open. Bravely, he lunged at the terrorists, knocking them to the ground.

"RUN" he cried.

Chase tried to drag Katie out, but he wasn't strong enough. One of the men saw this, flicking his knife, which left a deep bleeding gash in Chase's side. Seeing this, the rest of the pups ran in to help him, whilst Ryder had manged to secure the men long enough for him to carry Katie out and for Rocky to secure the doors shut until the police got there.

"Thank you Ryder" said Katie as she kissed him on the cheek. "You're my knight in shining armour."

Once the police came and took the men away, Marshall tended to Katie's wounds and Chase's gash. Then, everyone helped get the Pet Parlour looking clean again, everyone was happy the nightmare was over.

Meanwhile, in their jail cell, the two men were visited by a small four legged figure wearing a hooded black cloak.

"Sorry, mi lady. We failed" they said with lowered heads.

"Useless." the figure snorted. "I guess I'll just have to take care of those pups myself."

 **Authors Note: Hi all, here's the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry it's been so long, I struggled to get this story going. There will be two more chapters after this, and then I'm going to end this series. I'm giving you guys the chance to choose which two characters you want the next two chapters to be based on. Leave your ideas in your reviews. I will then be moving onto other stories, read the teaser below for my next one:**

 _ **Coming this autumn...**_

" _ **These nightmares are trying to tell us something, something is wrong in Barkingburg."**_

" _ **The magic is fading away. Without it, our princess will die."**_

" _ **We have to save the kingdom."**_

" _ **According to legend, the magic can be restored using the lost magic collar that once belonged to the royal dog family. It can only be used by a pup with the skills of a true hero and the heart of a true royal."**_

" _ **I'll get there first, become queen, and finally put an end to the PAW Patrol, once and for all"**_

" _ **We've got to find that collar before it's too late"**_

 _ **See the PAW Patrol in their biggest, bravest, and most magical mission yet! And for one pup, life will never...be... the same.**_


	14. Cali

**Pups Save Cali**

It was a beautiful spring morning in Adventure Bay, and everyone agreed. Ryder and the pups were enjoying a bit of rare rest and relaxation at the beach.

"What a beautiful day" said Rubble, admiring the view along the beach.

"Yes", replied Ryder. "But who knows when it will end so let's enjoy it."

With that, Ryder and his perky pups enjoyed a friendly game of volleyball.

Meanwhile, Katie was busy working in her pet parlour. She swept the floors, cleaned the brushes, and organised the shampoo. Her cat, Cali, was sitting lazily on her perch watching whilst her owner did her work.

"MEOW" Cali said loudly, wanting some attention from Katie.

"Not now Cali, I'm busy" called Katie, who didn't even turn around.

This made Cali angry, who stormed out of the pet parlour to find someone to give her some attention. She wandered around Adventure Bay looking for a cat lover. Alex and Mr Porter were out delivering groceries, Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta were doing a TV interview, and Farmer Yumi was ploughing her fields. Before long, Cali came across Ryder and the pups chilling on the beach.

"Meow" she purred happily, knowing they would play with her.

Walking over, Cali presence was soon noticed before she even arrived as Chase let out a loud allergy-induced sneeze.

"Cali, what are you...ACHOOO...doing here?" Chase asked.

"You can't be here Cali, you'll make Chase's allergies worse" Skye said, concerned for her friend.

"Skye's right Cali" said Ryder "You belong with Katie, you need to go back there."

Upset about being sent back home, Cali sadly dragged herself back towards Katie's Pet Parlour. All she wanted was some love and attention from the people she loved. But no one seemed to have the time to care. To get back home, Cali had to walk across the giant bridge that connected the Lookout to the main town.

"BEEP!" a loud car made as it zoomed past.

The sound was so loud it scared Cali out of her skin, so much that she wasn't watching where she was jumping, right off the bridge!

"MEOW!" she screamed from the top of her little kitty lungs.

Luckily, there was a piece of rope caught on the bridge that Cali was able to grab before she landed in the chilly sea water below. But she knew the rope wouldn't last long. Cali was very scared. She didn't think anyone would even notice she was in trouble after everyone sent her away.

Back at the pet parlour, Katie had just finished cleaning up and was happy to be done.

"Finally" she sighed. "Ok Cali, now we can have some fun."

But when Katie turned round, she couldn't see Cali anywhere. Worried, she pulled out her phone to call Ryder.

Back at the beach, Ryder and the pups were still enjoying their day, until Ryder's Pup Pad rang.

"Hi Katie, what's up?" asked Ryder cheerfully.

"It's Cali, Ryder" she replied. "She's disappeared".

"She was here about an hour ago, but then she left" Ryder told his close friend. Seeing the worried look on her face, Ryder promised they would find her.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" he said as he pulled out the tray on his Pup Pad and pressed the button to summon the pups.

"Ryder needs us!" they all said together.

Running up the hill from the beach to the Lookout was a tiring task, by the time they reached the elevator, the pups were out of breath. Plus, Marshall's crash entrance left them with a few bruises.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!" stated Chase.

"Ok pups, Cali is missing" said Ryder. "We have to find her and get her safely back to Katie."

"For this mission, I'll need..." said Ryder swiping through the symbols, "Marshall. I need your fire truck and ladder if Cali is somewhere high up."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall said excitedly.

"I'll also need...Skye. You can use your copter to search for Cali from above." Ryder said next.

"Ruff, ruff. Let's take to the sky!" she said as she flipped.

"Lastly, Chase. I need your nose to track Cali down" Ryder said looking at his German Shepherd.

Whilst he knew it was going to a sneezy job, Chase knew he had a duty to do, "Chase is on the case."

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll" cried Ryder, heading down the pole whilst Marshall, Skye and Chase headed down the slide to their vehicles. Before long, Skye was patrolling the sky whilst the boys headed to Katie's.

"Do you have anything with Cali's scent on it for Chase to sniff?" asked Ryder.

Looking through her kitten's things, Katie soon found a blanket covered in Cali's hair. Giving it to Chase to smell, it wasn't long before he was sneezing up a storm.

"She went...ACHOO...that way" Chase sniffled as he followed the scent trail.

Pretty soon the scent trail ended on the bridge, leaving everyone confused. Skye soon arrived and began scouting the bridge area for Cali. Soon enough, Skye spotted Cali hanging from the rope off the side the bridge with her goggles.

"She's hanging off the bridge above the water!" Skye cried.

Looking over the edge, Ryder, Katie, Chase and Marshall saw where she was. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get down there, Ryder called back to the Lookout for some more help.

"Zuma, I need you and your hovercraft under Cali in case she falls." he said.

"I'm ready to dive in!" he said happily.

Back at the bridge, Ryder had instructed Marshall to carry out the rescue. "Skye is going to lower you down in the harness, and I need you to carry Cali up to safety."

"I'm on it" Marshall said back.

Once he was ready and Zuma was in place, Marshall went down in the harness until he was level with Cali.

"It's ok Cali, I'm here to help you" said Marshall softly, holding out his front paws to catch her.

But Cali was too scared to move, until she looked down at the deep water. Screeching again, Cali landed on Marshall's head, spinning him around in air.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" gagged Marshall.

Losing her balance, Cali fell off Marshall towards the water, luckily, Zuma caught her on his buoy.

"Nice catch Zuma" called Ryder.

Back up top, Katie was so happy to be reunited with Cali.

"Oh Cali, I'm so glad you're ok" she said as she squeezed her tightly in a hug.

Cali was happy to be off the bridge, but she was still grumpy about what happened before. Katie could tell she wasn't happy.

"Cali, I'm so sorry for ignoring you." she said remorsefully. "I'm all done for the day, so we can do whatever you want."

This perked Cali up, putting a smile back on her face.

"Thank you Ryder, thank you pups" Katie said to her close friends.

"Your welcome, just remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help." Ryder said with a smile.

After that, Katie left to enjoy the rest of her day with Cali. Meanwhile, Ryder and the pups went back to the beach. Marshall decided to stay out of the water as his head was still spinning from the rescue. As Ryder looked on at his pups, all he could think was "Life is great".

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be about Sweetie. Here's a sneak peek: When the Princess of Barkingburg invites the PAW Patrol to meet her subjects, Sweetie is determined to embarrass them. But when she finds herself in a dangerous situation, will she swallow her pride ask the PAW Patrol's help?**

 **PS: I'm planning my first crossover story between PAW Patrol and Thomas and Friends. During a SEA Patrol rescue in a big storm, some of the pups get swept overboard and drift all the way across the ocean, to the Island of Sodor. There, the pups are shocked to meet talking trains whilst Thomas and his friends are shocked to meet talking pups. Becoming fast friends and putting their unique skills to good use, the pups must find a way to get back home whilst helping the steamies with their rivalry with the Diesels.**


	15. Sweetie

**Pups Save Sweetie**

"I don't know about you pups, but I'm super excited" exclaimed Ryder.

The PAW Patrol were aboard the Air Patroller heading for the kingdom of Barkingburg. The Princess had invited them to give a presentation about themselves to the royal guard and the subjects of Barkingburg the next day. She wanted everyone to know how special they are.

"It's such an honour" stated Chase.

However, none of the other pups seemed to be too happy. They were slouched in their seats with glum looks on their little faces.

"What's the matter with the rest of you?" asked Ryder with a concerned look.

"It's not that we're not happy" replied Marshall. "We're just worried".

"About what?" asked Chase.

"SWEETIE!" they all said in unison.

"Every time we've gone to Barkingburg is because she's trying to become queen" protested Rocky.

"For all we know, she could be planning something right this minute" mentioned Rubble.

"And we haven't forgotten what she did to Chase" Skye but in. "Trapping him the dungeon and calling him a thief was the worst thing she's done".

That's when Ryder and Chase spoke back.

"I understand how you guys feel" said Chase. "But we have to duty to the princess."

"And besides..." said Ryder. "...everyone deserves another chance, think of all the chances we've given Mayor Humdinger".

Bearing that in mind, the pups perked more positively for the rest of the flight. However, since mentioning Sweetie made Chase realise they ought to be very careful. As the Air Patroller landed in their underwater HQ, Ryder and the pups geared up in their Mission PAW gear before heading off to the castle in the Mission Cruiser, along with their vehicles. The Earl and Princess were waiting for them at the front gate, with Sweetie portraying her fake nice pup act.

"Welcome back PAW Patrol, it is a privilege to have you as our guests" greeted the Earl.

"I'm so excited" exclaimed the princess. "It'll be like one big sleepover!"

"You're probably tired from your long journey, the butler will show you to your rooms" the Earl said, leading them inside.

As the pups were shown to their rooms, Chase was keeping a close eye on Sweetie and her every move.

"Good night, PAW Patrol" she said sweetly. But Chase wasn't falling for her act again.

That night, everyone was fast asleep. But not Chase. Getting the sense that Sweetie was planning to cause trouble, he had decided to search the castle with his night vision visor. After picking up her scent and heat signatures from her paws, Chase set off.

"I know you're up to something Sweetie..." he said to himself. "...and whatever it is, I'm gonna find out."

Walking through the castle hallways, up and down stairs, and into secret passageways, Chase soon found himself at a tower door. Listening inside, he could hear a familiar laugh and snort. Bracing himself for what he was about to find, Chase slowly opened the door without making a sound and snuck inside.

In the room, Sweetie was concocting a devious plan. She knew she would never become queen with the PAW Patrol around, so, she was planning to take them out, with POISON!

"Hahahahaha" she cackled. "Tomorrow, I stick this in the PAW Patrol's water. Then when they drop down dead in front of everyone, the people will think the princess killed them. She'll be arrested and I'll be queen!"

Shocked at what she was planning, Chase knew he had to do something. Normally he wouldn't hurt a fly, but he couldn't anything happening to his family. Using his skills in Pup-Fu, he launched himself at Sweetie and pinned her to the floor.

"I heard everything you said Sweetie, and I'm not going to let you get anyway with this" he said furiously.

Realising she had to get rid of him, Sweetie used her legs to push Chase off herself. This threw him across the room, hitting his head and landing flat on the floor. Sweetie walked over to Chase, who now a badly bleeding head injury, whispered "This time, I win", before he fell unconscious.

Before long, the sun had risen and everyone in the castle had awoken. The pups were enjoying some luxury dogfood for breakfast whilst Ryder was setting up for their presentation.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chase?" asked Marshall.

"He's probably gone for a walk around the castle grounds, it must be hard to him to back here after what Sweetie did to him" said Zuma.

Thinking about this, the pups went back to eating, not knowing what kind of trouble their friend was in. Back in the tower, Chase had just regained consciousness, but his face was covered in blood and he felt dizzy. But, remembering clearly what Sweetie was planning, he knew he had to break free. But there was a problem, the door was locked.

Out in Barkingburg, the stage was set for the big presentation. All the pups were set in their gear along with their vehicles, but Ryder was concerned about where Chase was. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, the presentation began.

"Attention people of Barkingburg" announced the Princess. "Today, I would like to present to you, the heroes of Adventure Bay, the PAW Patrol!"

As the show went on, Ryder began talking about them whilst the pups showed off what they could do with their gear and vehicles. Halfway through, they decided to take a break.

"Here Ryder" said the Princess sweetly. "I thought you and the pups could use a nice cool drink in this heat".

Little did they know that Sweetie had snuck into the kitchen earlier that morning to add the poison to the water.

"Thank you" Ryder replied.

Standing next the Princess, said sniggered to herself, "Any minute now, they will drop down dead."

Just as the PAW Patrol was all about to take the first sip, there came a cry.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" came a voice, causing everyone to turn around. It was Chase. He had managed to break down the tower door using the winch in his pup pack. He ran through the crowd and up onto the stage.

"Chase? What do you mean? And what happened to your face?" asked Ryder, shocked at the state his German Shepard was in.

"Ask her!" Chase replied, pointing at Sweetie.

Putting on her sweet innocent look, Chase knew needed evidence of the stunt Sweetie had tried to pull.

"Pup Tag, activate!" he barked, which caused his Mission PAW Pup Tag to begin playing a holographic clip. It contained the entire scene of went down in that tower a couple of hours ago, including Sweeties confession.

Knowing she'd been caught, Sweetie began to make a run for it back to the castle. With the PAW Patrol hot on her tail, Sweetie knew she couldn't outrun them, so she soon took off in her purple copter car.

"Skye, follow her in your Sky Cycle" Ryder called.

"On it" Skye replied, before she was high in the sky.

The air chase was on between Sweetie and Skye. The royals were watching from below in horror. As Skye was picking up speed, Sweetie accelerated her own speed and made herself spin in mid-air to try and outrun Skye. However, the stupid West Highland Terrier hadn't put her seatbelt on. As she fell, she managed to grab the wall of the tower, but she couldn't hold on for long.

"HELP!" she screamed like a baby.

Acting fast, the PAW Patrol boys headed up the stairs to the top off the tower to help.

"How do we get her down?" asked Rocky.

As they stared down the side of the wall, Sweetie was beginning to lose her grip. Thinking quickly, Chase had an idea.

"I'm gonna jump, grab my back paws." he said.

The others were puzzled, but then figured it out once he jumped. One by one, the pups formed a chain out of themselves, long enough for Chase to grab Sweetie by her collar. Then, altogether, they pulled Sweetie up to safety. Sweetie was happy to off the wall, but felt annoyed that the pups she despised had saved her.

"Sweetie, don't you have something you want to say to the PAW Patrol?" the Princess said sternly.

"Thanks, I guess" she replied crossly.

After that, the Princess confined Sweetie to her doghouse for the rest of the month. Chase was taken the royal vet to get head injury checked out and cleaned up.

"Is he gonna ok?" asked Rubble.

"He'll be fine, he just gonna have a headache for a while, but this will help" the vet replied, handing Ryder a bottle of painkillers.

Once his head was bandaged up, Chase was spoken to by the Earl and the Princess.

"Chase, we're so sorry for what Sweetie put you through" the Princess said.

"It's ok" Chase replied. "I was just doing my PAW Patrol duty."

"Think about how badly things could have gone if he hadn't gone searching last night" said Zuma

"And we're sorry about the presentation Ryder" said the Earl.

"Don't worry about it, we don't need to show off what we do." replied Ryder. "But remember, if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help."

After that, Ryder and the pups boarded the Air Patroller ready to head back home to Adventure Bay. After getting a special hug from the Princess, the pups took a nap on the flight home after their busy day.

"Good work pups, especially you Chase" said Ryder, recalling all of his recent heroics and that old book of legends his parents left him.

Meanwhile, back at the Barkingburg castle, Sweetie sitting in her doghouse feeling cross.

"Someday soon PAW Patrol, you're going to regret the day you messed with me" she said to herself. "And as you for you Chase, I will never let you find out who you really are."

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, I hope you like this story. It's the last one in the series. My next story will be either my planned crossover with Thomas & Friends or my new Mission PAW this series had given hints to. Please tell me which one you think I should do first. **


End file.
